Her name is Misaki
by Skysword
Summary: They go by twins. Hah, if only the host club really knew. What is this secret that the "twins" are trying to keep, and who is this Misaki that everyone is talking about? Will a new member to the school and host club bring up the secret the "twins" are trying to keep? Who is this guy and what does he have against the "twins" anyway?
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah I know I should be posting another chapter for my other story but I just really wanted to do this Ouran story! So please enjoy, and keep in mind that I do not own Ouran High School host club!**

"Guys, knock it off, she's waking up!"  
"How would you know, you yankee!?"  
"I just do. Misaki, how are you feeling?" I heard my friend Ayame ask me.

"Like crap." I say in a strained whisper not even opening my eyes. I can tell by the smell that I'm in a hospital.

"Holy crap you weren't kidding she is awake!" exclaimed Natsuko.

"Only because an idiot woke me up." I say still in a whisper opening my eyes.  
When I open my eyes I see my whole band, and a couple other friends from school standing at the foot of my bed. All of them have a look of relief on there faces.

Yori, being the motherly friend she is, pushes my long orange hair out of my eyes. "We were all so worried." she says while giving me a smile.

"You even got Takehiko to skip school." My wing man Natsuko (or Natsu) said while pointing at at the now blushing albino elementary school boy.  
"Shut it you juvenile!" Takehiko (nicknamed Gil) snapped back.  
"Hey you don't have to fight." said Daiki my black haired pyro friend walking into the room.

"Guys! Just give the gal some space she just woke up!" yelled my blonde American friend Johnny.  
Sitting up in bed some more I notice I'm wrapped in bandages and my head, my throat, and almost everywhere else felt like they had been jammed with a thousand needles, and then beat to death with club. And I don't mean the sandwich. "What happened?" I ask looking at them all. All of them give me confused looks.

Natsu walks to my bed side and and gives a concerned look. "Misaki we can't hear you could you please speak up."  
I nod my head to let him know I understand. I clear my throat and try again. "I said, what happened?" I stiffen when it comes out as a whisper again.  
Gil let's out a nerves laugh. "Stop kidding around Misaki."  
"I'm not joking!" I tried to yell the sentence but it only came out as a somewhat louder whisper. My hand instantly flys to my throat. "My voice... What happened to my voice!" I yell/loudly whisper.

Every one in the room turns a sickly shade of white. "You got to be shitting me." Johnny says his eyes wide.

"Misaki-chan..." gasps Yori hands flying to her mouth, before she ran out of the room with tears in her eyes.  
"No..." muttered Gil still shell shocked.  
"Those bastards... I'm gonna kill them." growled Ayame as she walked out if the room.  
"What's going on?!" I loudly whisper (my new yell) as I try to get out of bed. "Who is she gonna k-ahh" once I stood full up out of bed my words were cut off by me falling to the ground clutching my head in pain.  
"MISAKI!" yelled and Gil.

"Don't worry Misaki were gonna get the doctors!" yelled Johnny running out the door with Daiki and Gil.

But sadly their words fell to deaf ears because I was suddenly thrown deep into my thoughts. All my memories of what happened came flooding into my mind.

When all my memories are finely over It took all the strength I had not to cry. "B-but why... Nothing happened to me- but... This can't be happening..." I said trying to blink away the now forming tears.

"Misaki?" says a concerned voice. It was Natsu. Unlike the others Natsu hadn't moved one inch since he walked over to my bed side.  
As of right now my back is turned to him so he can't see my face, and for that I'm grateful. Out of all of them Natsu is the one person I truly don't want to see me like this. Wait... Natsu...!... Suddenly realization washes over me. If my voice is truly gone then...

"Natsuko..." though I didn't turn around I could tell his eyes never left me. "Natsu I-." could now feel tears falling down my face. "Natsu I'm so... I'm so sor-" this time my attempt to speak was cut of by a sudden pain from... Well, everywhere... That was soon followed by me coughing like crazy.

"MISAKI!" yelled Natsuko running over to my side. Only when the coughing stopped did I relies I that I had been coughing up blood... With tears still falling down my face and blood splattered all over me I use the last of my strength to turn to look Natsu in the eyes. He needs to know that I mean it. "Natsu... I'm so sorry."  
Now that I can see his face I can see that Natsu has a look of sadness and pure horror. "Misaki what the hell did they do to you...?"  
That was when all the doctors came into the room swarming around me and telling Natsu to stand back... I can't remember much after that but I do remember thinking how, out of everyone waiting for me when I woke up... None of my blood, family was there... No mom, no dad, and I knew for a fact that my two brothers weren't there...

** This is short but it's just a Prologue! please review and I'll try to post chapter one soon! :D**


	2. The new guy

** Ok, ok I have a terrible secret to share. I've had this chapter done since I've posted the prologue. I would say that I haven't been able to get to a computer to post it but that would be a lie. Truth is I have just been feeling too lazy to post at all. No motivation, because normally at school my friends help me feel motivated. Well now its summer and I just feel lazy. Though the good news is that summers coming to an end. Though for most people that means they will post less, for me it means I will try to post more! So enjoy, and please forgive my laziness. **

Chapter 1

Oh, once upon a time in a school so pink barbie would be jealous there was a good looking, blonde, French teen, running down a hallway to tell his friends some really important (really stupid) news.

He then bursts into an unused music room and walks over to a black haired teen with glasses.  
"Mommy. I want him." the french blond says while putting down a picture on the table.  
The black haired teen looked at the picture with a bored look that slowly turned into smirk the longer he looked at the picture . "I'll see what I can do."  
End of chapter!.. ... Jk!

They were starring at him. Everyone, even they guys... If he didn't know better he would of thought that everyone in this school was homosexual... But sadly he did know better. The truth being that all these stuck up rich kids were all probably thinking "Wow, look, a commoner, doesn't he look poor!"  
The truth being said, Natsuko was getting tired of it. Just because he was only the second person to get into the school by a scholarship, didn't mean that all the stuck up rich kids could stare. The more he thought about it the more it pissed him off, until the scowl he had been warring on his face grew even deeper. His hands clenched into fists inside the pockets of the uniform that he had barely been able to afford.  
He couldn't wait for Gil, the boy genius, to hurry up and skip into the first year at least. Even though Natsuko was gonna be a second year in this school, he would give anything for one of his friends to at least be in the same school. But sadly the only other smart person in his group was Gil and he was in middle school. And the only rich person he knew was ... No he didn't want to think about it. It would only just put him in a bad mood. But then again he already was in a bad mood, so what the hell.  
Now extremely tired of the whispering and starring he suddenly stops walking. Everyone behind him suddenly jumps by his sudden move. Then he quickly turns around and gives them a glare. Unlike some other red head that every one else in the school knew, his glare wasn't cold. It was a hot glare. As if every one had just walked into the Sahara Desert. It wasn't the cold glare of a killer (or someone raised by killers) it was the burning glare of someone who's look just said "I'm very pissed off, you don't want to mess with me," a look that surprisingly fit his emerald green eyes very well.  
When he finally did speak, everyone was shocked by how smooth (but angry) his voice sounded. "What the hell are all you looking at?" (Doki, Doki) When the only response he got was silence, he simple turned back around and continued walking. "Tch. Rich kids," the school heard him mutter as he walked away. They probably thought they were too good to talk to him.

But little did Nastuko know that the moment he turned around a corner out of sight everyone (yes even the guys) faces instantly turned bright red (an after affect if his red glare) and all of them broke into chatter.  
The guys: "Who does that guy think he is!"

"Hey Kaito why are you blushing?!"

"Hey your blushing too!"

"What the hell is wrong with us why are we blushing!?"

The girls: "(SQUEAL!) OMG HE WAS SO HOT!"

"Eep! I can't stop blushing!"

"Do you think he'll join the host club?!"

"You idiot did you see how hot he was?! Of course he will!"

"Oh I would definitely pay money for that!"

**Later...**

"Hey Hikaru, Kaoru what's going on over there?" Haruhi asked as she walked in to the class room with the twins by her side.

"Oh, Haruhi, don't you know?" Kaoru stated more then asked.

"There's a knew scholarship student who is a big hit with the ladies." said Hikaru.

"Boss says he wants him." they both say together.

"So is he going to join the club?" she asked.

"We don't know yet, boss said he was going to ask at lunch." said Kaoru.

"How do you plan to get him to meet us at lunch?" she asked with a raised eye brow.

"That's where you come in." they cheered together.

"Wait, what?!" yelled Haruhi.

"Just make sure he agrees to meet with us here at lunch!" said Hikaru.

"Bye Haruhi!" the both yell together as they run away to do... What ever those guys do.

"Great just like those guys to drop this on me." she sighed. Turning around Haruhi noticed that the people who surrounded the new kid had disbanded, all of them with a flushed face. Now able to see, she noted that his hair was a bright red just like Kasanoda-senpai's just cut shorter, he also had a glare on his face like Kasanoda, but, other than that, this guy was clearly different than Kasanoda. Instead of having a sharp scary face his face was a smooth and handsome, his eyes were a dark emerald green. Since he was sitting, Haruhi could only guess that he was the same height as Tamaki. She also noticed that the glare was a little different too. Kasanoda's was an angry glare he did out habit, this guy's was out of pure annoyance.

"Hey there." Haruhi said while walking over to him. When he didn't answer, Haruhi looked closer and noticed that he was listening to an iPod. For a second she watched his glare turn into a soft smile. To bad it was only for a second, the moment he smiled it was replaced with a frown as if remembering just something he didn't like.

Not quite sure what she just saw Haruhi decided that now was a good time to speak up. Slowly she leaned over and tapped his shoulder to let him know she was there.

She watched him jump in his seat a bit. His moment of softness long gone as he snaps his head toward her with his annoyed glare. Taking an ear bud out of his ear he spoke in a smooth type of voice. "What do you want."

Not affected by his glare she simply offered a smile. " I'm sorry but I heard you were a scholarship student as well so I thought It be nice for me to introduce myself. Hello, I'm Haruhi Fujioka" she said, holding out her hand.

His posture seems to relax a bit and his glare is gone but he still has a wary look on his face. "Natsuko. I'd offer my last name but I prefer to not leave room for formalities." he said while shaking her hand.

Haruhi could see a few girls blush out if the corner of her eye. Yup this guy would do great at the host club. "It's a pleasure to meet you."she says letting go of his hand.

"I don't mean to sound rude saying this, but what do you want?" he said leaning back in his chair, looking out the window.  
"Umm well, my club was wonderin-"

"Sorry I don't do clubs."

"Huh?" Haruhi said in confusion.

"I said I don't do clubs. That's what you were going to ask right? For me to join the club." he said while closing his eyes and running a hand through his hair sounding annoyed again.

"Actually, no.'

For this he opens an eye. "Hmm, really?" he says with slight interest in his voice.

"Yup. The club president (AKA King, AKA Tamaki) was going to ask you. I was just supposed to ask you to meet us at lunch."

A shadow of smile plays on his lips. "Well I just saved your club the trouble by telling you no."

"Well officially you have to be asked by the president, and reject HIM for it to count. So henceforth your response is invalid. But if you were to meet with the club and hear us out your answer will be excepted and your opinion might change."

A small chuckle escapes his mouth as he responds, "You sure do give a hard case."

"Well, I do want to be a lawyer." she says with a smile.

Natsuko sighs and gives her a worn smile. "Fine consider this case your first victory. I'll hear you out, but I can't guaranty my opinion will change."

"That's great, meet us in this classroom at lunch." she said well walking away.

When she finally was out of his sight he pulled out his iPod again with a sigh. "Now I wonder who SHE reminded me of." Natsuko said sarcastically before silently singing along in his head to his iPod. Maybe it was the fact that Haruhi reminded him of HER that he'd even agreed. To bad he was going to say no.

**end of chapter 1**

**Well that's the end of that chapter! I will try to post the second one sooner then I did this one, I promise! Oh also about how my chapters turn out as far as looking right, I wrote most of this on my phone to I have no clue if it will turn out the same as if I wrote it on the computer so if you see something that looks odd its me (that is still very likely) or my phone.**

**Oh also please review that does help me feel more motivated, and not wait for over a month! Also if you review I shall let you have a free virtual cookie! Or a virtual cupcake... I'd stick to the cookies, because 2P England from Hetalia bakes the cupcakes...**


End file.
